Flames of Freedom
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: She had been lost in this world for...she didn't know how long,she just knew that when she was a child,she lost her cousin Sora,getting to this world.Now here she was,Kagome Higurashi,7 when she came to this'DigiWorld'FullSummaryInside TaiKagMatt
1. Chapter 1

**Title – Flames of Freedom**

Rated – M

**Couple –Tai/Kagome/Matt - Of course, she'll only end up with one of them. ;P**

Genre – Romance/Adventure

**Summary – She had been lost in this world for...well...she didn't know how long, she just knew that when she was a child...she lost her cousin Sora...getting to this world. An accident, and now...here she was. Kagome Higurashi... she was 7 when she lost Sora...she was 7 when she was transported to this...world. Now...she wasn't sure how old she was, no way of telling the time, day or year in her world, however, she guessed around 9 or 10, but she hoped that soon, someone...would save her.**

Key – **Key**

_**Flashback **__Flashback_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

**NOTE - ……….I'm re-watching Digimon……….that's all.**

**-x-x-x-**

**Accidental Transportation**

**-x-x-x-**

'_Where...where am I?'_ Cobalt blue eyes glanced around at the serene forest she sat in. _'This isn't right. There is no forest near the crossway...'_

"_Sora?" _The voice was soft and small, almost drowned out by the sounds that brought the forest to life. _"Sora!?"_

_**I'm a big big girl  
In a big big world  
It's not a big big thing if u leave me  
But I do do feel  
That I do do will  
Miss u much  
Miss u much**_

'_Where is Sora...?' _The wind blew black bangs into the frightened eyes of what appeared to be a little girl. Something grasped tightly in her hands caused her to look down. She opened her hand and stared at the electronic item in her hands. It was like the pager her dad had, only smaller, and it wasn't plain, it was blue and green.

_**I can see the first leafs falling  
It's all yellow and nice  
It's so very cold outside  
Like the way I'm feeling inside**_

"_It's so pretty, hehe."_ She smiled and stood up. Looking around she spotted something, an egg with a red flame glowing on the outer shell not even a foot away from her. _"Wow, an egg...but...what kind?"_ She picked it up and felt a warmth envelope her before fading. _"Huh?"_

_**I'm a big big girl  
In a big big world  
It's not a big big thing if u leave me  
But I do do feel  
That I do do will  
Miss u much  
Miss u much**_

She carried the egg with her until she came across a large lake, giving a sigh she sat down.

"What's wrong?" The girl jumped and turned around.

"_Who said that?"_

"I did. Down here." She looked down and saw...

"_A talking sweet bun with a tail?"_

"No! I'm Viximon. I'm a Digimon."

"_A...what?"_

"Digimon. A Digital Monster, that egg...whatever is inside is your partner. It chose you."

"_I'm kind of confused, where am I?"_

"Kid, you're in the Digital World."

"_Is that like being in a computer?"_

"No, it's a different reality from your own, the DigiWorld for short. Look, stick with me or you'll never make out here alone. At least until your partner hit's it's In-Training form."

"_In-Training?"_

_**Outside it's not raining  
And tears are falling from my eyes  
Why did it have to happen  
Why did it all have to end**_

"I can see this is gonna take a while. Lets start at the beginning, what's your name kid?"

"_Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. I'm 7."_

"Ah, well, do you remember anything before you woke up here?"

"_...I...yes, I was with my cousin..."_

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Sora! Sora, look at that!" Kagome called out to her 8 year old cousin. She had short orange/red hair and red eyes._

"_What is it Kags?"_

"_Well look." She pointer over the bridge they stood on and down at the road where a metal square object lay, miraculously avoiding being run over by cars._

"_What is it? A pager?"_

"_No way, it looks cooler then that. I'll be right back." Kagome said as she ran off the bridge and down to the road with Sora following close behind._

"_Now wait a sec Kagome. Slow down."_

"_I'll be okay." She waited for the road to clear before running into the middle of the road and picking the strange object up. "Hey, it's green and blue, my favorite colors Sora."_

"_Alright Kagome, now get out of the―! KAGOME! WATCH OUT!" Kagome felt a pair of hands push her out of the way as a car sped towards her._

'_Sora?!' She thought as her world was suddenly surrounded in a white light before darkness took her._

_**-End-Flashback-**_

"I see, you got it pretty rough, huh?" Viximon said.

"_...I don't even know if she's okay..."_

"...Look, it's best if you forget about that for now, lets get you some food and find you a place to sleep for tonight before I start explaining. Make sure to keep your Digivice and Digimon close to you."

"_R-right." She followed after the yellow head with yellow fox ears and a yellow tail with a white tip as it bounced off, pausing every once in a while to make sure she was still behind her._

"Don't worry kid, just stick with me. I may not be your partner...but I'll be your friend."

"_Thank you. Friends...are always nice to have."_

_**-x-x-x-**_

**(8 Months Later, Present)**

"_I'm a big big girl  
In a big big world  
It's not a big big thing if u leave me  
But I do do feel  
That I do do will  
Miss u much  
Miss u much"_

"Still singing that song?"

"Viximon, where have you been?"

"I was looking for lunch with the others...uh...where's Kitamon?"

"She went off looking for you―"

"NYA! FOUND YOU VIXIMON!" Viximon fell forward when he was suddenly pounced on.

"...there she is." Kagome finished up. She looked at her digimon's adorable cat like head. She had just changed from her fresh form not so long ago. She was an off white cat head with two black stripes on both cheeks and a black diamond on the head. She had red eyes with black pupils.

"Kitamon," Kagome looked to the Digimon and smiled when she looked up. "Please get off of Viximon."

Kitamon nodded and bounced into Kagome's hands.

"Oww, Kitamon, you can be a real headache sometimes. I liked it better when you were Fluffmon." Kitamon stuck out her tongue. "You talked less, and were easier to handle."

"Give her a break Viximon. She is only a baby. She was born only 7 months ago, right Kitamon?"

"Mmhm."

"I know, hey, we got fish, come on." Kagome smiled and stood, following Viximon to where two other Digimon were.

"Yokomon, Tanemon, how are you two today."

"We are lovely this fine day. Kagome, how are you and Kitamon?"

"We're fine." Kagome watched as Viximon started to make a fire for them to cook the fish. She always felt sad around Yokomon, when she found out that this Digimon had been meant for her Cousin. She had gone in search of Kagome when she learned that she had been brought to the DigiWorld. Tanemon had followed since they were friends. Now Kagome's group of DigiFriends consisted of herself, Kitamon, Viximon, Yokomon and Tanemon. She had met other Digimon, a few she would have been happier not meeting.

"Have you guys found a way to get Kagome back to her home yet?" Yokomon asked.

"Well, not yet."

"I'm fine guys, as long as I have you, I'll be fine."

"But don't you miss your family?" Tanemon asked.

"I do, my mom and unborn baby brother."

"What about your dad?"

"My dad left when he found out my mom was pregnant with another child."

"I see." Viximon said as he placed the fish over the fire.

**-x-x-x-**

After eating, the small group made their way to one of the many hiding trees and Kagome relaxed on the base of it.

"Good night Kagome." Yokomon said.

"Night Yokomon, Viximon, Kitamon and Tanemon. Sleep well."

"**Night!"**

They called out.

This pattern continued for months. They had avoided confrontation with larger and more dangerous Digimon and by the time another year had passed Kagome had mapped out the forest, lake and mountain areas that surrounded them. She didn't draw them on paper or bark or anything, but small signs were placed in places only she and a select few Digimon knew to look. Now, as the year passed Kagome had successfully helped Kitamon Digivolve into Kilamon and Viximon had Digivolved into Renamon by himself. He had become their hero during that time, choosing to fight and protect them was his decision and he fought and trained to become stronger so that he could protect the group he had come to love and care for. However, today was different.

...

"Kagome! KAGOME RUN FASTER!!!!" Kitamon shouted as she bounced next to her partner.

"I am! EAHHH, I HATE BUGS!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Kuwagamon seems to be in a bad mood today!" Kitamon said. "Where's Renamon!?"

"Who knows...and no offense but...ISN'T HE ALWAYS IN A BAD MOOD!!!?"

"CAN'T HE GO TERRORIZE DEMIDEVIMON OR SOMETHING?"

"WHY DON'T WE STOP AND ASK!" Kagome said sarcastically as she ran to the ocean only to stop at the sight of the Oceans shore _friendly_ neighborhood Shellmon. "This is NOT our day."

"Kagome, we have to fight!"

"...but..." She looked down at her Digivice and clenched her fists. "Right! Kitamon!"

"I got it! Kitamon! Digivolve to~" The black marks on her cheeks move to two tails and she now had a cat like body with black pawn, a black ring above her black paws. She had the same kind of eyes and black cat ears with the same black diamond on her forehead. "KILAMON!"

"Kilamon! TAKE THEM DOWN!" Kagome shouted as she backed out of the way.

"KAGOME!!!"

"Yokomon?!" Kagome called out in surprise as Kilamon used Burn Claw on Kuwagamon. "What are you doing here?"

"Let me help!"

"I thought you needed your partner to Digivolve."

"...I don't have one, so I am giving Sora's Digivice to you! Let me help Kilamon!"

"Uh...Kilamon?"

"It would be appreciated!" Kagome nodded and took the Digivice from Yokomon.

"Ready?!" Yokomon gave a nod.

"Yokomon Digivolve to~" She watched as Yokomon changed from what originally looked like a radish with pretty flowers for hair to a pink and blue bird with yellow feet and blue eyes. "BIYOMON!"

"GO GET THEM BIYOMON, YOU TWO CAN DO THIS!" Kagome kneeled down on one knee, she felt worn out having given twice the normal energy for to DigiEvolutions.

"SPIRAL TWISTER!"

"BURN CLAW!"

The two shouted as they attacked different opponents at the same time. Switching off until they turned to Kuwagamon and sent their attacks at him from behind as he went to attack them, only to have him and his attack hit Shellmon.

The two large Digimon fell forward and Kilamon and Biyomon panted. "We...did it."

"Yes, you did." Kagome smiled. "I'm very proud of both of you." The two ran to her and hugged her tightly.

**-x-x-x-**

Renamon smiled from his spot on the cliff. He knew he couldn't be there for them all the time, he had watched the fight from a distance, ready to jump in if things got to complicated. This was his family, he would protect them, even if not directly.

'_Their training starts tomorrow, for now...let them celebrate.'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Read and Review while I finish the next chapter of Quirks By 4! ^_^''**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title – Flames of Freedom**

Rated – M

**Couple –Tai/Kagome/Matt - Of course, she'll only end up with one of them. ;P**

Genre – Romance/Adventure

**Summary – She had been lost in this world for...well...she didn't know how long, she just knew that when she was a child...she lost her cousin Sora...getting to this world. An accident, and now...here she was. Kagome Higurashi... she was 7 when she lost Sora...she was 7 when she was transported to this...world. Now...she wasn't sure how old she was, no way of telling the time, day or year in her world, however, she guessed around 9 or 10, but she hoped that soon, someone...would save her.**

Key – **Key**

_**Flashback **__Flashback_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

**NOTE - ……….I'm re-watching Digimon……….that's all.**

**-x-x-x-**

**Their Arrival**

**-x-x-x-**

**(1 year 6 months later)**

Kagome jumped from a tree branch as she chased after Renamon. This was one of the only training games she enjoyed. Partly because it was one she knew _how_ to play but also because it didn't almost get her killed like the other _games_.

"Renamon! I'll catch you!"

"I'm sure you will Kagome, but not by running into branches."

"What are you talking about? I haven't ran into a br―AH!" Kagome caught hold of the branch she hit and flipped forward before landing on another one.

"Now what did I tell you. You'll never catch by running into branches." Kagome glared at the yellow fox Digimon that stood on two legs and up to her shoulders, he had a white stomach, White tipped tail, white fluffy mane around his neck, white paws and white tipped ears. On his arms were purple armored sleeves and then on his legs were spaced yin and yang signs. He was leaning against the tree with a smirk, his sleeved arms crossed over his chest.

"You're getting cocky in your old age Renamon!"

"Old age!? I'm only in my Rookie form!"

Kagome smirked as he went stalk still at her words and started to mumble about two more stages. She plunged forward and caught him off guard as she knocked him off balance, her arms wrapped around him tightly. Before hitting the ground she released him and both maneuvered to landing on the ground carefully and injury free.

"You caught me, but next time try it without the snappy comments. Your opponent won't always fall for that."

"My opponent won't always run away."

"Not run away but get away from you to perhaps get something important, someone important. Enemies come in all types."

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, where are Tanemon, Biyomon and Kilamon training today?"

"Kilamon is busy rounding up a swarm of Honeybeemon. Tanemon is training basic bubble blasts with a bunch of the In-Training Digimon that are waiting."

"You keep saying waiting, well _waiting_ for what?"

"You'll know soon enough. It's been two years since you've arrived here Kagome. Two years without your friends, family or interaction with your kind."

"You mean humans right."

"Yes."

"Yes, two years, how do you know that?"

"I just know. Tell me Kagome, are you happy here?"

"Yeah, it's nice here, quieter then the streets, and no weird smells. Though...I do miss my mom's cooking. Also, I wouldn't mind seeing my baby brother, but other then that, yeah, I'm happy here."

"Kagome, you'll go home someday, you'll see your brother and mother again. For now though, we train."

"I am still not completely sure what we are training for...but Renamon?"

"Yes..."

"...you're it." She smirked before taking off in a sprint in the direction they had just come from.

**-x-x-x-**

"Nya! You won't win!" Kilamon called out of annoyance as a Honeybeemon tried to sting her with it's Paralyze Sting attack. She dodged and rammed her hide into it before smirking. "Inferno Rush!" She shouted before rushing forward in a speedy dash until a red glow surrounded her form. Her eyes saw red before she pounced on ever single Honeybeemon she could, instantly causing their wings to sizzle from the heat and for them to drop to the ground. When she landed, all the Honeybeemon were gathered in a group.

**-x-x-x-**

**(1 year later)**

"Kuwagamon! Stop this now!"

**ERAAAAAAAAA!!**

Kagome, Kilamon and Biyomon covered their ears as Kuwagamon brought down it's pincers on them.

"Damn it! Kuwagamon, calm down or I will be forced to fight you!" It calmed only slightly when suddenly a Candlemon placed a flame on the end of its toe.

**ERAAAAAAAAA!!**

"CANDLEMON!!!!"

The small Digimon took off running with a cheeky grin as Kuwagamon took off flying in an anonymous direction in the sky. "CANDLEMON!!!! YOU GET BACK HERE!" Kagome yelled before chasing after the rude Digimon. Kilamon and Biyomon followed close behind.

**-x-x-x-**

Renamon stared at the Digimon that stood before him. They were all In-Training and held a Digivice similar to that of Kagome's. They started to glow bright before shooting out of their hands and into the sky.

"Soon, you will all have a partner. Guard them, keep them safe."

"**RIGHT!" **The group said brightly. Tanemon gave a sad smile. Biyomon's real partner wasn't coming, yet theirs were.

Renamon gave a nod before jumping to a branch and out of sight.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sighed. She had split up with Kilamon and Biyomon so that they could cover more distance and catch that Candlemon.

"I hadn't thought that the tag training would actually come in handy." She said in annoyance. "Hm?" She heard something from the distance and turned to see an adorable boy with blonde hair and a cap. Her eyes widened, she jumped out of sight and watched as one of her Allied Digimon friends walked up to him.

"TK! You're TK!"

"AH, what...what are you?"

The boy said, curiously walking closer to her friend and poking him gently.

"I'm Tokomon! I've been waiting for you TK. We're going to be best friends, I just know it."

"Ah, haha." The boy laughed when Tokomon launched himself at him and started hugging each other.

Kagome smiled but frowned at the thought of a human boy lost in the DigiWorld. She jumped at the sound of more footsteps and saw another person with blonde hair appear. Her eyes widened as a blush stained her cheeks.

'_So...cute.'_ Her eyes locked with his momentarily before she vanished out of his sight. Cobalt had momentarily met with azure orbs. She moved to a different tree and watched their interaction hidden behind the leaves.

"Matt? Matt! Look! This is my new friend Tokomon." TK said as he bounded up to the boy Matt. Matt nodded his head to Tokomon as he maneuvered the Digimon beneath his arms to an easier position.

"This is Tsunomon."

'_What a nice voice...'_

"Listen TK, we should find the others. Come on."

"_Others!?"_

Kagome didn't stay any longer, jumping to the ground after the two left she ran back towards Kilamon and Biyomon.

"Kagome." She turned her head a bit and saw Renamon running next to her on her left.

"Renamon. Was this what you meant? Was this what the Digimon were waiting for?"

"..."

"That's all I needed to know."

She sped up as fast as she could until she saw Kilamon and Biyomon.

"No luck Kagome."

"Nya, that annoying piece of wax on feet."

"Forget about Candlemon, which way did Kuwagamon go?"

The two pointed in the direction that TK and Matt had gone and Kagome froze. She wasn't sure why but she was scared for them.

**-EEEEEAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-**

Kagome's eyes widened at the high pitched cry of a girl.

"Biyomon, Kilamon! Let's go!" She said before running off towards the cry.

**-x-x-x-**

Renamon followed the three as fast as possible but by the time they had made it to the fight they were already falling off the cliff as Kuwagamon cracked the edge causing it to brake off.

"KUWAGAMON!!!" Kuwagamon turned and started towards Kagome. "Kilamon, Biyomon, take him out!"

Kagome said before leaving them to do what they were told and rushing down to the drop of the cliff. She heard a cry and watched as Kuwagamon fell into the water causing the kids on the fish net to rush forward in a wave. She jumped from the cliff and as carefully as possible she made her way down the rocks.

'_I can't catch up to them, I hope they'll be okay.'_

The current carried them farther and faster that by the time she was on solid ground...she couldn't see them. She walked the river until she heard talking of phone booths.

"_Phone booths?!"_ She whispered to herself. _'Shellmon's home. I hope they don't disturb him, Biyomon and Kilamon aren't here to stop him.'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I hope you like this chapter. Things may have seemed rushed in this chapter but they will definitely slow down in the next chapters. Next Time, Kagome Makes Her Appearance! Read and Review! Please and Sankyu! ^_^''**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title – Flames of Freedom**

Rated – M

**Couple –Tai/Kagome/Matt - Of course, she'll only end up with one of them. ;P**

Genre – Romance/Adventure

**Summary – She had been lost in this world for...well...she didn't know how long, she just knew that when she was a child...she lost her cousin Sora...getting to this world. An accident, and now...here she was. Kagome Higurashi... she was 7 when she lost Sora...she was 7 when she was transported to this...world. Now...she wasn't sure how old she was, no way of telling the time, day or year in her world, however, she guessed around 9 or 10, but she hoped that soon, someone...would save her.**

Key – **Key**

_**Flashback **__Flashback_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

**NOTE - ……….I'm re-watching Digimon……….that's all.**

**-x-x-x-**

**Introduction**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome moved to a tree near the shore line and forest where the others were watching the one named Joe make phone calls. She stopped herself from laughing out loud and instead opted to smiling.

"Very curious, does Joe always behave like this?"

Kagome looked down from the branch she laid on and looked at the red haired boy whom they called Izzy.

"Every single day." This one had been called Tai.

"No matter what number or how many times he dials, those phones aren't gonna work." Matt said.

"Well I'm gonna keep searching for a boat or something."

Kagome saw Kilamon and Biyomon in the distance.

"KAGOME!!!!!"

"KAGOME!!!!!"

Kagome sighed as her cover was blown and the two Digimon ran or in Biyomon's case flew over to where she was, completely ignoring the group of kids.

"I don't suppose you could rewind that minute and not give out where I am." Kagome said causing the two Digimon to laugh sheepishly.

"BIYOMON! Was that you who knocked Kuwagamon into the water!?"

"Me and Kilamon! Tanemon, you Digivolved, that's great!"

"We all did."

During that small conversation, the group had gathered around the tree and was now staring at Kagome who was listening to something Kilamon was whispering in her ear.

"I understand, so that's what took so long. Stupid Candlemon shouldn't have burnt Kuwagamon." Kagome jumped from the trees and started walking off.

"Hey wait, I saw you earlier."

Kagome froze and turned to the cute blonde. "Yes...?"

"Why didn't you mention her earlier Matt?" Tai asked.

"Uh, I thought I had imagined it."

"Nope, I'm real. You shouldn't have come here. You may be stuck here like me now. And you guys, why did you release your Digivice's to the human world?"

She asked in a reprimanding tone.

"Renamon told us it was time for you to see your family." Gomamon said.

Tentamon flew away from Izzy and up to her. "According to Renamon, the reason you have been stuck here in the DigiWorld for the past three years is because your Digivice was not activated. It had only activated when you were in trouble, then it shut off again."

"He said that now is the time the DigiDestined come, check out your Digivice, it's on now." Patamon said. Kagome looked and sure enough, there was a little light on.

"Kagome." Kilamon moved to her. "Does this mean your going to leave with the other humans?"

"...no...We will. That of course is saying we can find a way out. Both you and Biyomon will come with me."

The two smiled brightly. "REALLY!" Kagome nodded.

"Just wait a second, who are you? Why do you look so familiar? Kagome, you said three years?!?" Izzy asked.

"Yes."

"Are you that Higurashi girl that went missing three years ago?"

"Kagome Higurashi, that's me."

"So you were Sora's cousin."

Kagome's head snapped to Tai. "Sora, what do you mean _were_? How do you know her, how is she? How do you know about me?"

"She got hit by a car at eight years old. I knew her because we were friends for about four years before. I know about you because that entire month before she got hit and you went missing, she was going ecstatic about how her cousin was coming to stay the summer."

"She was hit by that car...she was...my fault..._oh god._" Kagome fell to her knees, tears falling from her eyes as she covered them with her hands. "No, no, no, she shouldn't have gotten hurt. It should have been me!"

"Hey, calm down, stop crying, it happened three years ago." Tai said. Kilamon jumped onto her lap and Kagome held her close as she cried. She didn't care about those watching her. She didn't care that this was the first time she had actually cried since she arrived in the DigiWorld. She didn't care, that she had already known Sora was dead, or that she had tried to believe otherwise. She just wanted to be comforted, held close to someone. She wanted to cry.

She got her wish when a pair of brown gloved hands pulled her into a light embrace. She didn't know this person. But Kagome liked this feeling. She looked up and saw it was the girl. The one with the rustic orange pink hair, Mimi, was the one who held her.

"It's alright to cry, she was your family and meant a lot to you." Kagome shook from the tears and clinched the fabric of Mimi's dress as she cried.

It was about ten minutes later when she finally stopped. Her head was lying on Mimi's lap as Mimi ran her now gloveless fingers through her hair soothingly.

"I think she fell asleep." TK said.

Matt walked up to the two girls and bent down next to them, moving a strand of hair from Kagome's face to check if she was really asleep. "She wore herself out."

"I told her not to cry." Tai said but sighed. "Though, I guess that was sort of unreasonable of me. So she's been here for three years." Tai sighed as he fell backwards into the sand.

"So, does that mean we're stuck here? My mom isn't going to like that! We need to get out of here or that bug will eat us―"

"JOE!" Kagome sprung awake at Matt's annoyed and angry yell. "This girl has lived here for three years by herself and has managed to survive without the overgrown beetle killing her. I think it's safe to say, this place isn't all that bad. Now stop complaining so much. We all want to go home, but complaining about it and doing something about it are two different things."

"Uh, Matt..." Tai said, catching the other boys attention.

"What!?"

"As irritating as it is, you didn't need to yell, you woke sleeping beauty up."

Matt paused and turned to see Kagome awoke and confused. Joe sighed and returned back to the phone booths.

"Why don't we get something to eat, I'm famished." Izzy said.

Matt patted his pockets. "Sorry, I don't have anything."

"Look what I got!" Everyone turned to the youngest of the group as he pulled off his backpack and opened.

"Wow, look at all those goodies. Why don't you be a good little boy and share those sweets with dear sweet Mimi."

"Ah, you don't have to be so nice Mimi, I'm happy to share. You're the best, isn't she cute."

Kagome smiled as the little boy asked Matt. "Forget it!"

"What about him?" Kagome pointed to the one still trying to contact someone.

"Who, Joe? What about―!!! He's got the emergency food bag. Hey Joe! Joe! Joe you've got the food!" Tai called out.

"Don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone when their on the telephone?!"

"But that bag." Izzy said.

"This, I just brought it to give to Mimi, today was her day to carry the bag."

"Think he likes ya."

"Yeah, defiantly." Biyomon agreed with Palmon.

"No way." Mimi said as Joe made his way towards her.

"Mimi, you have got to stop thinking of yourself and do something to help somebody else for once. Take a little responsibility."

"But that bags to heavy for me."

"Listen, you never hear me complaining."

"Guys, guys!" Tai broke Joe and Mimi's squabbling up. Kagome tuned out the rest as she stood up and started walking away. She made it out without anyone noticing, well, she thought so at least.

"Hey, wait up a second!!"

"Huh?!" Kagome turned and watched the little one run after her with Patamon close behind. "You followed me?"

"Oh, well yeah. You shouldn't be out here alone."

"I see, and you'll keep me company?"

"Yeah!"

"You are...TK, right?"

"Yep, that's me."

"It's nice to meet you. Your that ones little brother, uh, Matt."

"Yeah, Matt's my brother, he can be a little overprotective, but he's also the best brother I could ever ask for."

"You know. I have a little brother."

"Really!? How old is he?"

Kagome smiled as they continued walking until they were in a garden like area. Kilamon jumped off her shoulder and listened.

"Somewhere close to three. To be honest, I don't even know his name. I never met him. I was brought here before I got the chance."

"That's sad. I bet you'd make a great Big Sister." Kagome laughed.

"Thank you."

**-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-**

**-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-**

"Shellmon!" Kagome said. "TK, promise me you'll stay here!"

"Uh, okay, I promise."

"Kilamon, hurry."

"RIGHT!"

The two ran back in time to see Tai being held by a tentacle of Shellmon's.

"Digivolve to...GREYMON!"

Kagome's eyes widened as Agumon grew five times his size.

"AH! TAI!" She watched as the Digimon threw Tai to the side. She ran and slid to a stop beneath him, softening the fall for him as he fell into her arms.

The two larger Digimon went at it as they fought in Shellmon's territory.

"Greymon, don't hurt him!" Kagome yelled.

"What, that thing is crazy!" Tai said as he moved out of her arms.

"Your wrong, we angered him. This is his home and we were intruding."

Greymon paid no heed to her words as he tossed Shellmon up onto his horn then into the air and ocean.

"NO!" Kagome glared at Greymon before walking to the ocean's edge. She could hear Shellmon's pained cry and cringed.

"Where's TK!?"

"Follow me." Kagome said as the others stood. Greymon dedigivolved back into Agumon and Tai ran to him.

"You did great Agumon."

"Tai, do you have any food?"

"Haha,"

Kagome rolled her eyes at the interaction between the two. "Look, I left a little boy in the middle of a forest full of Digimon, some nice, true, but others, not so much. Let's get a move on."

The seven trudged through the forest and made their way towards TK. Matt followed closest to Kagome, intent on getting to his brother before something else did.

"See, there he is. Oh, there you are."

"Put TK down!" Matt said harshly.

Kagome smiled and walked up to the Digimon and TK. "Renamon, why didn't you follow?"

"I did, I watched from afar. I merely stayed behind here to watch over the young one."

She smiled. TK was asleep in his arms. "I take it you'll be joining them?"

"Won't you?"

"I...I'm not sure I want to."

"I thought you wanted to find a way home."

"More then anything, but, I don't know them."

"Neither do I have any knowledge of these new additions to our world. To know someone, you must first start by introducing oneself."

"They know my name though."

"So you introduced yourself?"

"Well,...no, I didn't, but―"

"Kagome,..." She sighed when he used _the tone _with her.

Kagome turned and faced the group. "My name is Kagome Higurashi, it's nice to meet you all." She bowed politely.

The group looked at her and took in her appearance. She wore a black off the shoulder shirt and a pair of black shorts with wooden sandals on her feet, wrapped around her waist was what looked like a black cloak. Her black hair went just below the middle of her back and her body was lightly toned.

"Like black much?" Izzy asked.

"It could be worse." The group looked at Mimi from the corner of their eyes.

"True." Tai said.

Joe leaned against a tree and sighed. "I want to go home."

"I'm getting tired." Izzy said, "We should find a place to sleep."

"The hiding trees or hotels may be our best bet, but the DigiHotels aren't near here."

"Alright, for tonight the Hiding Trees, we will continue moving tomorrow."

"We should take turns on watch."

"Why, Hiding Tree's are safe. Bad Digimon don't bother with them."

"Oh," Izzy followed after with the others and Renamon who still held TK. Matt hadn't taken his eyes off the Digimon since they arrived.

"Does a hiding tree mean I have to sleep on the dirt?" Kagome turned to Mimi and nodded.

"Yes, but there no need to worry. It's clean dirt."

"That's an oxy moron." Izzy said. "It's only natural for dirt to be dirty."

"Is it also natural for a Digimon named Tentamon to be hovering on you left?"

Izzy looked left and sighed. "No, I guess that too is unnatural."

"Don't worry, you get used to it."

"I'm not sure that I want to get used to it." Joe said.

Kagome could only smile sadly at that.

'_Neither was I when I got here.'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed, I'm gonna work on Bloody Tears now. ^_^''**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title – Flames of Freedom**

Rated – M

**Couple –Tai/Kagome/Matt - Of course, she'll only end up with one of them. ;P**

Genre – Romance/Adventure

**Summary – She had been lost in this world for...well...she didn't know how long, she just knew that when she was a child...she lost her cousin Sora...getting to this world. An accident, and now...here she was. Kagome Higurashi... she was 7 when she lost Sora...she was 7 when she was transported to this...world. Now...she wasn't sure how old she was, no way of telling the time, day or year in her world, however, she guessed around 9 or 10, but she hoped that soon, someone...would save her.**

Key – **Key**

_**Flashback **__Flashback_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

**NOTE - ……….I'm re-watching Digimon……….that's all.**

**-x-x-x-**

**The Start of the Adventure**

**-x-x-x-**

"Wouldn't the smart thing to do be to head back to where we were?" Joe asked.

Kagome turned her head to Joe who stood by Izzy and TK who was watching Izzy try and fix his laptop. "First of all, you were all sent to different places, not one place. If it was one place, then maybe you could blame a...teleportation something or other. Second...Izzy, give up. The chances of that laptop even turning on...is slim to none. We should however move to another place."

"Why is that?" Izzy asked, placing his laptop back in his bag.

"Well, it's just a suggestion; of course my suggestion might have something to do with that..." she pointed at a large and hungry rhino like Digimon. "...and that." She pointed to the other side of their little campsite where another rhino like Digimon stood. Both hadn't noticed them yet, but Kagome preferred to avoid that confrontation.

"What are those!?"

"Calm yourself Tai; you'll get them riled up." Kagome told the boy. Tai was standing next to Matt, both of which had been trying to come up with a plan to get them home...both were like two magnets pushing the other away.

"Those are Monochromon."

"They are normally passive in comparison to many other Digimon. Laid back and such...however, it is wise to tread carefully when they are hungry." Kagome watched as Kilamon jumped from her arms.

"Kilamon, where are you going?" The group turned to see the cat Digimon running up to the Rhino Digimon on their left.

"Do you really want them fighting, Nya?"

"Well, no...Go ahead and set that one on a different path; Biyomon..."

"I got it!" Biyomon flew off to the other and played fly with the Monochromon, both turning to follow the newest form of annoyance.

"We should go before they decide to come back."

Kagome nodded in agreement with Matt. She frowned and looked around. "Have you guys seen Renamon?"

"Your awareness is deficient Kagome." Kagome jumped and turned to see Renamon behind her.

"I swear you weren't there when I looked a second ago."

"No...I wasn't. I was above you, in the tree; putting that aside, shall we be on our way."

"Yeah," Kagome followed after the others, something about this direction however had her neck hairs standing on end.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome had been listening to Mimi complain about her aching feet since they left. Her head was pounding and all she wanted was for the silence she had grown used to, to return.

"I don't walk this much unless I'm at the mall, and as you can see, we're nowhere near one."

"Mimi, stop whining."

"Yes, please." Kagome nodded, leaning against a tree as she sat on the ground. TK sat down beside her and they watched Mimi mope.

"No! My feet hurt!"

"Then sit down. We will rest for a few minutes before continuing. I have to agree though. With Mimi, you guys have been walking since we got up this morning. I don't really mind, but you are doing more walking in one day then I usually do in three days." Kagome said, stretching her legs out in front of her before stretching her hands to her feet.

"You did that this morning Kagome." TK pointed out.

"Well, you can pull a muscle, strain yourself or wear yourself out if you don't stretch periodically. At least, that's what Renamon told me."

Renamon was looking out at something from the top of the tree.

"The sun will be setting soon too." Kagome pointed out.

"Wait, I detect water! Stay here while I check it out!" Kagome watched as Tentamon flew up to the top of the tree where Renamon stood. Renamon glanced down at her before taking off. The others looked around for where he could have gone, but she didn't, merely closed her eyes and stood, opening them seconds later.

"Shall we TK?" He looked confused but took her hand.

"Yes! As always I am correct. It's a lake with fresh, clean water and a variety of tasty fish. It's―"

"...the perfect campsite, we get it. Now let's go. I want to go to bed soon." Everyone turned to see Kagome and TK already walking towards, pretty far ahead.

"Oh, right!" Tentamon flew down to them and they took off after the two.

"Wait up guys, don't run!" Mimi cried out, Palmon smiled sympathetically at her _life partner_.

Palmon walked behind with Mimi. "It isn't so bad Mimi, just a little farther."

"They have been saying that since we left those scary Digimon."

**-x-x-x-**

"Finally, we can sit down." Kagome fell onto her back into the sand. Smiling, she mentally agreed with Mimi, though she kept her words to herself.

"Hey Kagome, Mimi, come play in the water with me!" TK smiled as he ran to the edge of the lake.

Mimi shook her head as she looked at her dress. "I think I'll just soak my feet."

"YAY! WE GET TO SWIM!" Gomamon said happily as he tried to reach the water, failing when Joe took hold of his tail.

"Gomamon, you better wait and make sure it's safe first!"

"We still need to find some food..." Tai pointed out.

"You have fun with that, I think I'll join TK and Gomamon in the water. Mimi, Renamon will be back with some of my clothes, if you want something different to wear. I can tell you now, walking in a dress is going to get real old, real fast."

"Clothes mean shopping center!"

"No, clothes mean that a few Digimon here just happen to be capable of creating and making clothing."

"Oh..."

"Kagome...! Come...on!" She laughed as TK tugged her arm, but followed after him anyways. Stopping at the edge, she pulled the cloak from around her waist off and tossed it aside; staying only knee high in the water, so not to get her clothes wet, where as TK didn't really care.

It was about thirty minutes later that Renamon returned, Mimi left to change into a pair of khaki's and a black shirt with her boots and hat still on.

"Icky, black and Khaki."

"Sorry, but the colors...though in an abundance here..." Kagome looked at the colorful trees. "They are still limited in clothing, and the Digimon who do make the colorful clothes...are rude and usually are mean. Besides, I like black."

"Hehe," TK splashed her and she splashed back.

"TK, you are going to get sick!" Matt called out to his brother. Kagome looked up at the darkening sky.

"Hey TK, your brother is right. It's also getting dark, which means it's going to get cold real soon. Let's dry you off. Hey Tai! See if you and Agumon can get a fire going!" She called out to the brunette.

"Yeah, right!" He turned to Agumon and went straight to it.

"Where will we sleep?" Mimi asked.

"Outside, it's nice out."

"But, I don't sleep on dirt."

"But TK needs to get dried. I don't want him to get sick." Matt told Kagome.

"Dirt isn't going to hurt you, Mimi, and TK's going to be fine." Kagome said, picking up her cloak, she sat down and called TK over to her; wrapping it around the shaking boy, he whispered a thank you and she smiled.

"The fire's started!" Tai called to them.

"TK, go and sit by the fire, not too close though, kay. Mimi, why don't you join him?"

"I think I will, it's starting to get cold, and my hands are freezing." Mimi followed after the smallest of the group.

"Kagome, I don't want TK sleeping outside, what if bugs―"

"We'll switch watch. I'll take the first watch, okay." She smiled at Matt, trying to ease him a bit. "Besides, the only bugs here are Insectoid Digimon. Like...Butterflymon or Hercules Kabuterimon...or for that matter, Tentamon. We will be fine."

"AH!"

"What's that!?"

"It looks like a Trolley Car!"

Kagome and Matt turned to see what Mimi, Izzy and TK were looking at. Joe and Tai ran up to them too to see what was going on.

"That...wasn't there...before." Kagome watched them walk up to the long Trolley.

"Let's check it out!" Tai said, running up to it.

"No..." Kagome stepped back, looking around till she spotted Renamon.

"It's safe...but...be careful. Something else seems off."

"Like the fact that the lights came on by themselves? This thing is completely empty!" Izzy said as he walked out of the Trolley Car.

"We can worry about that later, I'm hungry!" Mimi cried.

"I forgot, you guys haven't eaten yet."

"And you have?" Matt asked Kagome.

"Well, no...but I'm used to doing long exercises without food, so it's no wonder I'm not hungry."

The Digimon went around picking berries. Gomamon warded the fish off and away from Izzy who was trying to catch them. TK stood, now dry, next to him watching. Kagome was sitting above them in a tree keeping watch of the sky.

"...Izzy..."

"Huh?" He looked up and to Kagome; her eyes were glazed over a bit.

"Do you know...anything else about Sora or my family? Are they still there, or did they move?"

"...I only know what I read on my laptops Data source. Your family...they supposedly moved away after six months of failed searches for you. I don't know what happened to Sora's family, you'll have to ask Tai. Sorry, that's all I know."

"...I see, so...when I...if I get home...they won't be there."

"..."

"Izzy, you got one!" TK broke the silence as the stick fishing pole was being pulled.

"Ah!"

Kagome felt a weight on her shoulder. "Hey Biyomon, are the two Monochromon's safely home?"

"Mine is, Nya!" Kagome looked to her left where Kilamon was latched onto the bark of the tree she sat in. Her claws dug deep into the tree, holding her there.

"Yes, mine too is safe at home."

"That's good. Though, it took you longer then I had anticipated."

"Well, we had to search you and the others out, but we also came across an injured Bearmon. Kilamon brought him with us, but..." Biyomon looked behind her and towards the campfire where Mimi sat hugging the small and injured baby bear Digimon.

"Oh my," Izzy said; he had been listening too and had curiously looked.

"Mimi! Could you put the injured Bearmon down..._before_...he tries taking your head off with a bear fist attack or something?"

"Ah!" Mimi quickly placed the wounded Digimon down and watched him walk cutely towards Kagome who was now on both her knees.

"TK, could you be a sweetheart and get me my cloak?"

"Yeah, sure!" TK ran off towards the fire, grabbing the warm cloak and bringing it to her. "What are you going to do with it?" TK, Izzy and Matt gathered around her.

"I'm going to rip it at the edges and make a sling for the Bearmon's broken arm."

"Now, what happened to you?"

Bearmon blushed, watching as she did as she said, ripping the fabric. "Hehe, it was nothin'; I was getting a batch of berries and slipped. That's all."

"You need to be careful, where is Grizzmon? If I am correct, Grizzmon watches over the Bearmon in the northeastern areas."

"Yes, she is in labor."

"Oh, will she―"

"Be okay? Yes, she is doing great. I was getting berries for her."

"I see, Biyomon, could you..."

"Alright. I'll take you back Bearmon, and get some of those Berries too."

"Thank you." Kagome smiled as she tied the sling around Bearmon's neck.

"You are welcome; keep this on for about a week. Don't put too much strain on it." She waved goodbye to the Digimon and felt someone tug at her shirt.

"What's wrong TK?"

"Where did you learn that?"

"Six years old, fell from my bedroom window, second floor."

Matt cringed, "Ouch...how did you manage that?"

"...I don't remember." She laughed a bit, then turned and walked away from the group with Kilamon on her shoulder. "TK, come eat, you should be getting to bed soon."

"Kay!"

"He listens to Kagome, more then he does you." Izzy commented as TK ran up to Kagome who sat next to the younger boy, smiling and laughing with Mimi who relayed a story of her own misfortune in the past.

"Humph."

"That's nothing new, TK listens to me more the Matt too." Tai said smugly, Izzy recoiled at the fight he new would come from that remark. Sneaking off to sit with the girls, he took hold of Joe's shirt and pulled him off in the same direction.

"Trust me Joe; you don't want to be near them right now."

"Huh, why not?"

"Don't ask." Izzy said, before sitting with the girls and TK. Joe joined them, unaware of the fight that had ensued when they had left.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope everyone enjoyed! Not much action, but the next chapter will have a lot! ^_^''**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title – Flames of Freedom**

Rated – M

**Couple –Tai/Kagome/Matt - Of course, she'll only end up with one of them. ;P**

Genre – Romance/Adventure

**Summary – She had been lost in this world for...well...she didn't know how long, she just knew that when she was a child...she lost her cousin Sora...getting to this world. An accident, and now...here she was. Kagome Higurashi... she was 7 when she lost Sora...she was 7 when she was transported to this...world. Now...she wasn't sure how old she was, no way of telling the time, day or year in her world, however, she guessed around 9 or 10, but she hoped that soon, someone...would save her.**

Key – **Key**

_**Flashback **__Flashback_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

**NOTE - ……….I'm re-watching Digimon……….that's all.**

**-x-x-x-**

**Nighttime Nightmare!**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome had ignored the glaring contest between Matt and Tai. "Hey Izzy, what's going on between those two?" She looked across the fire to the two boys. Izzy turned to see who she was talking, though he already had an idea who, since TK, Mimi and most of the Digimon was asleep. The only ones awake were him and Kagome who were keeping warm by the fire, Renamon who was sitting in some tree keeping watch, Kilamon who was playing with the blowing branches of the tree Renamon sat in, Joe who was trying to locate the North star and Matt and Tai who had been glaring at the other, only exchanging words every once in awhile.

"I believe _'Brother Complex' _describes it perfectly."

"No it doesn't, I'll be right back." Kagome stood and made her way to the two, they had decided who would keep watch, but neither had really let up on the other and she didn't know why.

"Go to bed Matt, it's my watch!"

"Why should I trust you not to fall asleep!?"

"Hey,"

"Because, if you stay―"

"HEY!!"

The two jumped and turned to Kagome.

"TK fell asleep a little less then an hour ago, and Mimi just went to sleep after wearing _me_ out with her talking...now, unless you want either of them back up, keep fighting, if not, stop it."

"Don't worry yourself over TK, he's my little brother and I'll take care of him!"

"Fine job your doing, he hardly even listens to you!"

Kagome's eyes widened, "TAI!"

"WHAT?! What do you think he has been so grouchy about this whole time? Not the whether, that's for sure. He has been complaining that TK listens to you and I more then him."

"_Matt...?"_ She spoke his name barely above a whisper. Matt turned his head away. "..." Kagome said looked at him, closing her eyes before shaking her head. _"I'm such a fool..."_ Matt and Tai looked at Kagome as she opened her eyes and walked away.

**-x-x-x-**

Izzy sighed; he had been watching the three of them. Finally standing, he and Joe walked inside and headed off to sleep, leaving Kagome who was on top of the trolley, Renamon and the two overgrown babies outside. Even Kilamon had fallen asleep next to TK, Gabumon on the other side of him, both keeping him warm.

Tai yawned, "Don't fall asleep Tai, it's your first watch." Agumon told him.

"My eyes won't stay open. I'm going to the lake to splash some water on my face."

**-x-x-x-**

Matt looked out into the night, glancing at the lake every once in a while.

"Huh! Who's there!?" Matt turned and saw Tai. "Oh, it's you Matt, what...don't think I can handle this on my own?"

"I couldn't sleep..."

"Oh, and why not?"

"...look Tai, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to snap; it's just...being here and having to watch TK..."

"Do you guys even live in the same house?"

"...no, not anymore...half brothers...we rarely see each other anymore."

"Well, that explains a lot. You might want to apologies to Kagome though."

"Hm," Matt took off running leaving Tai to watch in confusion.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome glared up at the sky, she hated this. **-sigh- **"I guess it's my fault...I'm trying to be a sister to TK...Matt is so lucky." A sudden sound caught her ears. She listened to the melody. "..." Her eyes closing to the tune; as soon as she fell asleep though, the entire island was shaking. She was thrown from the top of the trolley and her side hit the edge of a sharp rock.

"AH!" The water crashed along the sides of the island and Kagome cringed visibly at the aching side she now supported. Ser hand moved to the wounded side and her eyes widened. She pulled her hand away and looked at the red staining her fingers. She moved the remainder of her cloak that she had moments ago been using as a blanket and wrapped it around her waist in order to hide the wound from the others. They all stood outside the trolley on the other side now where she joined them.

"Seadramon!" Kagome called out in surprise.

"We're going to get eaten for sure!"

"Mimi, now isn't the time! Everyone, settle yourselves on the ground, it makes it harder to fall!" Kagome told them. The island was moving now, being pulled by Seadramon's tail unknowingly...at least...until they said he was dense.

"...This...isn't good!" Kagome watched Matt jump into the lake, chasing after them. "NO! TK GET BACK HERE!"

"Matt, hurry up!" Tai called out.

Kagome chased after him as he ran to the edge to meet his brother. "TK!!!" She watched him fall in, wasting no time in diving in after him. She ignored the sting in her side; She grabbed him and passed him off to Gabumon who had caught up to her, pulling him up faster. She looked around below the island, her breath thinning. _'That should work...huh...? Ah! MATT!'_ She could see the watery image of Matt being held by the tail of Seadramon. Grabbing the side of the tail, she held on as it was lifted higher in the air.

**-GASP-**

Kagome took in as much air as she could, relieved from the cold clashing waves and water.

"KAGOME! MATT!" TK called out.

"TAI! KEEP TK AWAY FROM THE WATER!" She yelled loudly, climbing the tail of Seadramon, she felt the Digimon's eyes following her. It didn't take long for it to release Matt and try taking her. She let go as its tail struck out for her, sliding down the scaly Digimon and into the water as it brought its tail down onto her, a breath of air was released and her lungs filled with water. She felt herself sinking before everything went black.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome coughed up water, her heart was racing and her eyes stinging.

"KAGOME! You're okay!" A weight was suddenly added to her waist and she could no longer hold in the cry when a sharp piercing pain split through her side.

"**KAGOME!"** She winced at the barrage of voices calling her name.

"Please...volume."

"Kagome, what happened?" Izzy asked after everyone had quieted down.

"You look horrible."

"Thank you for that, Mimi. As for your question Izzy, nothing...I'll be fine. I just need some rest. Now my turn, what happened?"

"Renamon and Garurumon happened!" TK said in excitement.

"Garurumon...Gabumon...you Digivolved?"

"Yes, I did. I got to you in time too. Also, if it weren't for Matt...You wouldn't be―"

"Gabumon, TK, let's go!" Matt interrupted "You still need sleep."

"...I agree, sleep sounds good." Kagome struggled to stand, but with Joe and Izzy's help, she managed. The two helped her inside the trolley when Joe noticed how wet she was.

"Kagome, perhaps you should change into something less...wet. Mimi's dress is in TK's bag, I'm sure she won't mind if you wore it. Let me get this off of you first and I'll go get the dress." He pulled the cloak and before she could stop him, it was off.

Izzy gasped, "Kagome, you said nothing was wrong...when did this happen? How did it happen? It hurts, obviously. We need to c―"

"Izzy! Don't tell the others...I'll be fine, I've gotten worse wounds from Kuwagamon. How do you think he trusts me so much, because despite the many wounds he gave me, I still helped him get better...this...is nothing. I'm just..._aaaah_...tired." Her eyes were heavy but she had something left to do.

"Go get that dress and I'll dress my wound if Izzy would be so kind as to give me back my cloak."

"I'll do you one better. The first aid kit in this Trolley." He grabbed it from the front as Joe ran to TK who was just coming in with Matt.

"Wait you guys! Kagome is about to get dressed, TK, where is your bag. It has Mimi's dress."

"Uh..." TK and Matt looked around. "There it is!" TK ran to the boarder of the forest and stopped.

"TK, what's wrong?" Matt asked, walking up to his little brother. TK pointed to the ground, a blood puddle had caught his eyes. "TK, stay out here with Joe, I'll be back." He took the bag with him into the Trolley.

"Izzy, is she okay?" Matt asked as he shut the door behind him to keep the others from coming in.

"Matt! Her condition, though questionable at this time, is excellent, considering the hit she took and the blood loss. She's fighting sleep right now, but her skin hasn't lost any color and she isn't dizzy. She should be fine to travel tomorrow, but her wound needs to be cleaned and wrapped."

"Izzy," Kagome called softly to the red haired boy whom had been cleaning her wound. "Could you please leave for a moment?"

"Huh?" He looked at her, then to Matt and got it immediately. "Yeah, I'll go check on the others."

"Thank you." Kagome's eyes were shut; no longer could she keep them open. However, she could hear just fine. She listened as the door shut behind Izzy. "Matt―"

"I won't tell anyone, but at least let TK know your okay! He found the blood and―"

Kagome interrupted with a frown, her eyebrows furrowed. "MATT! I'll take care of that tomorrow...I wanted to say something different."

"Huh?"

"...I..." she forced her eyes open and looked at him. "I'm sorry."

"What? For what?"

"I was trying to be the older sister. You are so lucky Matt, I didn't know that what I was doing...upset you so much...but, you know...Matt, TK told me that you were the best big brother ever...I just thought you should know that. You don't need to worry about me or Tai taking over the older sibling role...he loves and adores you, and you are so lucky you have him, and you know something else...?"

"..." Matt was speechless, all he could do was listen.

"He's really lucky..." Her eyes closed and her voice became softer as she teetered on the boarder line of sleep. _"_...to have_...you..."_ She let sleep take her, her whole being fell limp and he placed the dress next to her, a blush on his cheek as he rushed off the Trolley.

"She fell asleep, so I don't know how― huh!?" Renamon entered the trolley and lifted Kagome, making his way off the trolley before jumping off into the forest, leaving the others to stare after them.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoy! ^_^''**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title – Flames of Freedom**

Rated – M

**Couple –Tai/Kagome/Matt - Of course, she'll only end up with one of them. ;P**

Genre – Romance/Adventure

**Summary – She had been lost in this world for...well...she didn't know how long, she just knew that when she was a child...she lost her cousin Sora...getting to this world. An accident, and now...here she was. Kagome Higurashi... she was 7 when she lost Sora...she was 7 when she was transported to this...world. Now...she wasn't sure how old she was, no way of telling the time, day or year in her world, however, she guessed around 9 or 10, but she hoped that soon, someone...would save her.**

Key – **Key**

_**Flashback **__Flashback_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

**NOTE - ……….I'm re-watching Digimon……….that's all.**

**-x-x-x-**

**Heated Clash**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome wasn't sure why, but she had awoken in the forest in a tree house that had been built for the Digimon in the forests. Next to her was a small light leafy green steam bun shaped Digimon with a leaf tail and a pink nose with big baby black eyes.

"_Leafmon, how are you?"_ She asked, her voice soft and sleepy.

"I'm doing fine Kagome; where are Kilamon and Biyomon?"

Her mind seemed to suddenly recall what had happened the previous night before as she sprung up from her lying down position. "Where...?" She glanced around and placed her hand to a throbbing headache. "That's a good question Leafmon...why are they not with me..."

"Don't know, but Renamon brought you here, if that helps any." Kagome sighed and stood up, still listening to the small Digimon. "You were bleeding and hurt; he said he didn't want you travelling...and..." Kagome smiled as it trailed off, no doubt watching as she walked off. Quickly it followed after her. "...walking around until you were better. Maybe you should lie back down."

"I wouldn't be me if I did that, Leafmon."

"Yes but, you would be in less trouble if you did."

"Maybe, but I'll take the chance." She stared to descend from the tree house. Leafmon settled cutely on her shoulder until Kagome's feet touched back onto the forest ground. "Where is Renamon?"

"Renamon returned to wherever you were." Leafmon said cutely as she followed Kagome back in the direction Renamon had left. "Where were you anyways Kagome?"

"With some _human_ friends."

"Human friends? Like you?"

"Yes, like me."

Leafmon frowned and stopped following. "Are they nice?"

"Relatively so, come on." She called and Leafmon followed quickly after.

They made their way through the condensed forest, down a pathway of signs and through a desert that made up about three miles of walking distance of sand. Kagome was relieved to see not too far from them a small village of Yokomon.

"And it only took us four or five hours to get here..." She glared at the hot sun.

"Kagome! Kagome, look ahead!"

Kagome looked to Leafmon and followed her line of sight in time to see an inferno heading down Mount Miiharashi and towards the Yokomon village.

"MERAMON!"

"KAGOME~!"

Kagome turned and looked to Renamon who was running in her direction.

"WHAT HAPPENED?! WHY IS MERAMON ATTACKING?!"

"..." He waited till a little closer before answering, picking her up with Leafmon in her arms, he headed in the direction the others were heading off in. "A gear of sorts hit Mount Miiharashi and he began his trek towards the village, complaining that he was...too hot." Renamon explained, making sure not to forget anything too important, while keeping it quick and simple.

"Too hot? He's a fire Digimon...how does he get too hot?"

"I'm not sure, but he's getting closer and the others need help. Are you okay by yourself?"

Kagome glared, "I got here, didn't I?"

"Unfortunately, yes you did. I would have much preferred you stay until I came back for you...but seeing as how you didn't want to rest, I'm happy you are here safely, now go, I will take care of Meramon, you get to safety with the others!" He placed her down and jumped in the direction of Meramon, hoping that he could in someway intercept him.

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked to Leafmon before nodding; she turned towards the large line of pink and headed to the Yokomon hideout where the others were helping them in. Matt was the first to notice her arrival.

"Kagome, your back!"

"Thought you guys might miss me," She smiled, "Biyomon, take Leafmon inside with the others, stay inside and try calming them down."

"But―"

"Biyomon, there is a reason I want you doing this, we will get the others, no go! They are your family, and need you!"

Biyomon nodded and took Leafmon before flying off to the entrance and inside.

"KILAMON!" She called out to her Digimon who was with Izzy. Kilamon turned fast and moved to her side quickly.

"KAGOME!" She jumped onto Kagome's shoulder happily.

"Help get the few who are lagging behind up the hill. Tentamon, you too."

Tentamon glanced to Izzy who nodded.

Both Kilamon and Tentamon gathered the stragglers and moved them further up in line.

"Matt, we need to start heading down the hill too."

Matt grabbed a large number of Yokomon and she followed suit, helping them gather the Digimon inside the safe haven that would be their shelter.

"Is that all of them?" Tai asked as they came up on the shelter, the line growing shorter faster and faster.

"Yes." Kagome turned to see Tentamon and Kilamon heading towards them with the remaining seven Yokomon in arms.

"We got them all Kagome."

She nodded her thanks.

"Yes, we managed to successfully retrieve all of the Yokomon; however, Renamon didn't look as if he would be able to hold out much longer." Tentamon said.

"...Izzy, watch Biyomon for me. She'll try to follow, and I don't want that." She ran off in the direction of Renamon, hoping to get there in time, to lend at least a little bit of her energy to the Digimon who had raised her. "Kilamon, you ready?"

"Yeah! Kilamon, Digivolve to..." She changed into her Champion form with a bright glow; sandy blonde hair in a braid, red eyes and the black diamond on her forehead. Two tails with the same black markings; dressed in a white sleeveless Haori with a black stripe around both her wrists and a pair of black Hakama's that stopped a few inches past her knees. A pair of white ankle flat boot's tied up adorned her feet and a black stripe wrapped around her ankles. Black gloves covered her hands with a Kwan Dao grasped tightly in her left hand. "Nekomon!"

"NEKOMON!" Kagome yelled and the female humanized version of her Digimon jumped out of the way of a fire blast in time to avoid any injuries.

"**IT BURNS! IT BURNS SO MUCH!!!"**

"MERAMON, WHERE IS RENAMON!?"

"**RENAMON COULDN'T HANDLE THE HEAT!"**

"Meramon...you had better hope that I can't either!" She grounded out, "Nekomon!"

"Right! RINGS OF INFERNO!"

"**AHH, IT'S HOT!!"**

Kagome frowned, _'Why are his own flames affecting him so much...' _Kagome looked him over as he tried attacking her Digimon. She caught a glimpse of something spinning at an excruciating speed and realized what was wrong with him.

"Nekomon, the gear!"

"The gear?" She looked at Meramon and saw the spinning of the gray steal gear spinning in his gut. "Ow, no wonder he's in such a blistering mood."

"Cut the sarcasm Nekomon, get it out of him!"

"RIGHT!" She aimed her attack and once more fired, but he jumped out of the way and landed right in front of her before swatting her out of the way.

"NEKOMON!"

"KAGOME!"

Kagome heard Biyomon's cry and turned to see Meramon approaching her quickly. _'NO! I can't get out of the way!'_

"BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."

Kagome watched as Biyomon flew in front of her before Digivolving into a giant flame enveloped bird. "BIRDRAMON!" Birdramon flapped its wings back, then forward before letting loose an onslaught of fiery feathers. Each one hit him and Kagome watched the gear as it shot out and spun far away. Kagome frowned, staring off after the gear. The others now standing behind her.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I tried keeping her inside but..."

"If Biyomon wants something bad enough, than far be it for anyone to try and stop her."

"But that gear is gone, and he's done with his rampage. That's good," Tai said.

"Yeah, seriously, though with a big black gear spinning inside of him like that, it's really no wonder he went a little crazy. Poor guy."

Kagome sighed, nodding in agreement with Matt. "Meramon...are you okay now?"

Meramon nodded, "I'm not sure what happened,"

"Why did you attack the Yokomon village?" Kagome questioned, moving up closer to the Digimon, but not without Izzy following in a sense of protection, which, amused her in a way. "You have never been one to attack anyone."

"I don't know, one minute I was lying up on Mount Miiharashi, basking in the sun, when I hear something and stood to see what it was. The next thing I knew, I was hit with that gear. I didn't want to attack the Yokomon village, and never would I, but it was like something was controlling me."

"I thought as much, and that something was controlling that gear too." Kagome looked in the direction that the gear had gone in and sighed, "It's done with now, and we can't catch up to that gear anyways, not that I really would want to."

"Meramon, please be careful not to attack our village again," the Yokomon asked kindly.

"Yes, and be careful to avoid gears like that one in the future."

"Yes, I will." He stood and made his way back up Mount Miiharashi.

"Bye Meramon!"

"Good Bye!"

"Bye Bye!"

Kagome smiled as the Yokomon all said their goodbyes. Kagome felt a hand on hers and looked down to see TK smiling up at her. Something hit her and she suddenly had a worried look on her face. "Renamon!"

Matt, Izzy, Tai and Kagome went in look for the fox Digimon. Mimi stayed with TK and Joe, making sure to keep an eye on _both_.

"RENAMON~!?"

"RENAMON?!"

"HEY RENAMON, WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"RENAMON, THE YOKOMON HAVE FOOD AND THERE WONT BE ANY LEFT IF YOU DON'T COME OUT!" It was silent for a moment before, "OUCH!"

Matt looked at the sight before him. Kagome was glaring at Tai who was now sporting a small bump on his head for his comment.

"I really don't think that is going to make him, come...out...Renamon?" Kagome looked past Tai and stepped forward. They turned to look in the direction she was staring and their eyes widened at the sight.

"What are those?!"

"...Demidevimon!"

The many little skull bat like Digimon turned to her with mischievous grins before they hooked their talons on Renamon and flew off with Kagome chasing after them.

"RENAMON!!!!** RENAMON!! DEMIDEVIMON~ YOU HAD BETTER HOPE I DON'T FIND YOU! YOU WILL REGRET EVER TOUCHING HIM! IF YOU HURT HIM IN **_**ANY**_** WAY...I WILL MAKE SURE YOU PAY!"** Kagome fell to her knees, her eyes stinging with tears as Kilamon returned to her side with worry present in her eyes. Biyomon flew over and watched the Demidevimon disappear from their sight. _"Renamon...Renamon..._**RENAMOOOOON~!"**

She couldn't stop herself from crying and screaming. Matt and Tai watched helplessly only for Izzy to push them out of his way, running up to Kagome. Izzy moved in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulder, whispering words unheard by Matt and Tai in her ear. She fell forward into his arms and cried silently to herself, nodding her head to his words, leaving the other two curious to the silent conversation that had taken place before them.

Kagome stood with Izzy's help and followed him back to the others; Kilamon and Biyomon close behind with Matt and Tai following after too.

"Kagome! Kagome, are you okay!?" TK ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her legs.

"...no...I'm not...but don't worry. I will be; I just need...to lie down..._for a bit_." She fell with the stress of the day, almost hitting the ground when Matt caught her. TK watched as he laid her down on the ground gently and frowned.

"Matt? Is she going to be okay?"

"Yeah TK, she's going to be fine. Some Digimon just took Renamon, and it hurts her...but she will be okay after some time."

"How can you be so sure?" TK asked.

"Because, we are going to get Renamon back," He responded to his baby brothers question with confidence, but inside he didn't really feel all that self-assured; he just hoped the fox Digimon would be okay, long enough to find him...

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you guys enjoyed! Please Regard Me Kindly, Read and Review! Sankyu! ^_^''**


End file.
